What Satyr?
by fawkespower123
Summary: "Needless to say, Ivy wasn't too happy when I introduced my new boyfriend to her." One shot on how Juniper met Grover.


"Oh, look!" Ivy nudged me. "It's a _satyr._" She giggled, pointing, and I turned my head to face the direction of her finger.

I nodded. "You're right. It _is _a satyr." I said, and continued to pull a certain obstinate weed.

Ivy pouted. "Won't you come talk to him with me?" she asked, and I sighed. Ever since the red haired satyr from before dumped her for a naiad, Ivy has been pestering me to help her get another boyfriend. At first, I went along with it, since Ivy was a close friend. But after the process repeated itself a couple of times, I found myself getting tired of it.

Of course, I couldn't flat out tell her no, because I have to live right next to her. Kind of sucks being a dryad. "Well," I said, smiling, "How about you try talking to him alone? He looks as if he would get overwhelmed if too many of us come to talk." I said, and Ivy nodded decisively.

"You're right, Juni," she said, straightening. "That's probably why the other ones didn't work out. This time, though, it'll work." She confidently marched up to the satyr and struck up a conversation.

I smirked to myself and silently cheered in my head for my small victory. I pulled off the last weed. I tossed it on the ground and fell onto the ground next to it, absentmindedly tracing something in the soil next to me. After a couple of seconds of silence, I turned my attention to Ivy and the satyr talking. Ivy was chattering on excitedly, but the satyr just looked depressed.

I cocked my head, confused. I had seen many of Ivy's failing boyfriend situations, where the satyr would either look uncomfortable or love struck. This satyr, on the other hand, was just nodding to everything that Ivy said, absentmindedly picking on a fallen leaf. After a couple of minutes, Ivy got up and marched back to where I was sitting. I quickly diverted my attention back to my drawing in the soil.

"Did you see that?" Ivy asked indignantly, falling onto the ground next to me. I shook my head, feigning confusion. "That satyr was just being a complete _jerk _to me!" she said, spreading her arms out.

"He didn't seem like he was being a jerk." I blurted, and then silently reprimanded myself for my slip up, thinking that Ivy would get mad at me lying to her about watching their conversation. But Ivy was too absorbed in what she was saying, thank the gods.

"He just sat there and he _didn't say a thing!_ I mean, if a pretty dryad like me walks up to him and starts talking, the least he could to is say something back! Ugh! If this is how men are, I don't want one." Ivy concluded, and then got up, dusting herself off. "Alright Juni, I'm going to head back to my bush. I'll see you later." She said, and then walked off.

I smiled, knowing that tomorrow Ivy would take back everything she said about men when she sees another boy or satyr walking through these woods. I glanced back at the satyr, who had let the leaf he was playing with fall to the ground. He was perched on a flat tree stump and had his head in his hands. I spotted an empty tree trunk right next to him and thought about sitting there before shaking my head frantically. _Come on, Juniper. Leave that sort of stuff to Ivy._ I thought, smirking.

I sat in silence for a couple of minutes before getting up and dusting myself off. _Eh, what the heck._

I walked up to him and sat on the edge of the tree stump next to the satyr. "Hi, I'm Juniper." I said, smiling.

The satyr looked over and frowned. "I'm Grover, nice to meet you." He said, and turned his attention back to his hands resignedly.

I pursed my lips. "Don't worry, I won't pull an Ivy on you." I said, chuckling.

Grover's stature immediately relaxed. "Oh, thank the gods. She kept on talking, I didn't know what to say!" he said, a faint smile playing on his lips.

I nodded. "Either way, you look like you've got something on your mind. Care to talk about it?" I asked.

After a moment, Grover looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks." He said, and a rush of pleasure flew through me.

Needless to say, Ivy wasn't too happy when I introduced my new boyfriend to her.

**Eh, if you didn't get it, Grover is upset because of his failing searcher career.**

**Review!**


End file.
